Sport fishing catalogs and showrooms are replete with fishing pole holders that may be temporarily clamped to boat or other railings, as well as fishing pole holders to be fastened to boats in a variety of ways. None of these, however, serve the need of a day fisherman who visits one or more docks. Such activity requires an easily mounted and demounted, portable fishing pole holder; particularly, one which may be readily used with common docks.